Devil's Advocate
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Zero Kiryu possesses death eyes and can see things other people can't and when an unfortunate event occurs to Zero, a fallen angel by the name of Kaname appears with a Death Contract. Will Zero accept the terms or will Hell's angels come to take his soul?
1. Death Contract

Chapter 1: Death Contract

My mother Maria Kiryu was the heiress of a multimillion dollar nationwide diamond trading company and oil industry that my grandfather owned. Our family name Kiryu is known around the world as being right up there as one of the top five richest families known.

She was a lonely child and dreamed that one day she could have a sibling which eventually she got at the age of eight when my grandfather married his fifth wife. Her step-brother was fourteen years old Toga Yagari. They were inseparable the two of them like real brother and sister, but more so because they never loved the luxury life. However, my grandfather never approved of their thinking; he was all about big life and the riches he obtained from his diamond trading companies and oil industries. He even tried to force my mother to marry into another rich family, but she never budged not even for my own father at first.

_"__He was persistent."_ She would always tell me.

He never gave up when others did, he would buy her flowers, chocolates and even wait for her outside the gates of her high school during the scorching heat of summer, the rainy days of fall & spring and coldest days of winter. He wouldn't give up even when my uncle beat him to a pulp. This went on from my mother's second year of high school to her first year of college, until finally my mother accepted his feelings and they were happy for years to come until one day he disappeared.

I had never met him. I never knew if he was rich or poor, dead or alive.

My mother refused to tell me. All she would say was that I had his eyes, his smile and most of all his stubbornness. I could tell that she truly loved him by the way she talked about him, but I also felt disappointed because I never got to meet the person who had told my mother countless times when I was a baby that he will always protect us and be with us always.

Yet, he was nowhere to be found.

Eventually I got over it and life for me was good from when I was born until I was four, but everything began to change the first time my ability arrived when I was five and not to soon after I got it my mother died in a freak car accident on the day of my entrance into kindergarten.

Life for me after that was never the same.

Ever since then this unwanted ability allowed me to see things normal beings couldn't. I can just look at someone and their solid bodies would become transparent enough, making me be able to see the blue flame of that living person's soul burn bright within their body. I was also able to see their flame slowly but surely become smaller and smaller until finally it extinguishes and that person dies right there and then.

I remember this one time where I was walking with a bunch of my middle school friends and we were all walking down the street toward the arcade when I saw this lady. She was very young and beautiful; she appeared to be a business woman by the clothes she was wearing. The lady was crossing the street and as I looked at her I could see she had the biggest smile I had ever seen. Her face was glowing but the flame I could see perfectly through her body wasn't, it was slowly becoming dim until finally it extinguish and she dropped to the floor. Her once glowing skin turned deathly pale in a millisecond.

I would have shouted and screamed but that was useless because I learned from past experiences that what I saw other people couldn't see. I learned later on that once a person's flame flickers and dims that person immediately becomes invisible to the eyes of those around them and they walk around aimlessly waiting until it blows out.

Time would freeze for everyone but me. The atmosphere would darken and a thick layer of fog would appear out of nowhere, it was usually around this time where _he_ would appear.

The Reaper to be more exact.

He was exactly as the many ghost stories I had read as a child described him; he wore a long black hooded robe, he had boney hands from the wrist to the tips of his fleshless fingers. I couldn't see his feet due to the fact that the robe was long but if his hands were boney then I am sure his feet were too. I also couldn't see his face, all I was able to see was darkness and these two red dots that I assume were his eyes.

He would walk toward the fallen body with a black scythe gripped tightly in his boney hands. The Reaper would loom over the body of the fallen and extend out his hand holding the burning blue flame of the person's soul that had just blown out with the hand that wasn't holding the black scythe.

The Reaper would hold it in his hand, closely inspecting it. And if the flame turned red he would put the tainted soul in a gray carrier bag he carried around with him with the word _'HELL'_ sown over the front. The Reaper would then take his scythe, the blade burning black and reap the soulless body by swinging his blade over the fallen figure where the body would burn to ashes, black flames engulfing every part. I could hear the soul scream in pain within the gray carrier as their body was being burned.

But thankfully that wasn't the fate for the women since her flaming soul never turned red but continued to burn blue and when that happens the Reaper would return the soul back to the body, the scythe's blade burning yellow as he swings it across the body of the figure and instead of having it burn to ashes, the body along with the person's soul would be turned into these white orbs that slowly raises to the sky where it disappears to the gates of heaven while the tainted souls are sent to the burning gates of hell where it will suffer countless years in torment.

After the reaping was over, the Reaper would disappear into the thick fog but not before his piercing red eyes met mine. He would do this every time he had reaped a soul whether it was good or bad. It was as if he was acknowledging my presence and knew that I was watching all this time. Then after that everything would return to the way it was. Time would resume and people would go on with their own lives only leaving me to know that there is just one less person in the world.

After years of watching death I was able to learn that the grim reaper was the one who decided the fate of those who had their flame extinguished, he would decide whether your soul entered hell or heaven by the sins that burned within people's souls. And I was the one who saw that blue flame go out.

This had become a constant thing. I was seeing death happen almost every day of my life, sometimes I would even look at myself in the mirror to try and see the blue flame that was supposed to be my soul yet it would never appear leaving me clueless to know if I even had a soul to burn out. After a while though I never bothered to understand the transient nature of human life, all I knew was that from the very beginning of life to the very end of it was like an impermanent illusion.

There was this time when I was young where my mother use to tell me these stories where there were these creatures or beings that were able to live for eternity without looking a day old. I of course never believed it; I mean, who in this world can maintain a human form for even a hundred years or more? Or still possess radiant faces in the morning when others grow old from age until it turns into ashes like the souls in our body.

Isn't it said that once the last grain of sand has fallen from our hour glasses or once the blue flame of our souls burn out, don't our eyes once so full of life supposed to instantly close and our breath and the beating of our hearts supposed to stop forever? Family and close friends can only gather and grieve on the ones they have lost, but for what? Since there is nothing else that can be done to bring them back to life for all they can do is watch as their bodies enter a world in which the living are not allowed. With their death a new life is born, words can't describe the happiness and sadness of it all. But isn't knowing when people die first than others or if death will occur today or tomorrow not to be known? Yet, there are beings that are able to cheat the very ending of life and live on as if time had never existed for them while the rest of us waste away in our own personal inferno. And truthfully if those creatures or beings my mother use to speak so much about existed, then personally I hate those bastards because while they get to continue living life, I am here losing mine.

I expected this would happen eventually. There wasn't a day where I wasn't thinking about my own death and how I was going to die. I mean, Iwas the grandson of a wealthy business tycoon who had companies that could wrap around the earth twice. So having my life on the line wasn't anything new, my grandfather made a lot of people and companies mad, making him have a lot of enemies. But because of his own personal secret service that old jackass was hard to get to, making me the prime target of the countless anger his enemies had for him. But if they would have taken the time to do some research then they would have found out that my grandfather hated my guts, because I was the child of another man who was a commoner. I was a bastard child, he would always tell me.

After my mother died he sent me off to a far away country to be raised by a nanny, four servants, a cook and my own personal estate. I was raised from the age of five all the way until I was sent away again by him to a boarding school where I spent my high school days. It was those places where I spent most of my life before coming back to Japan for my college studies in business, so that I can follow in my grandfather's footsteps. The old bastard may have hated me, but I was still his grandson and the only true heir to his fortune. But it seems that now I won't have that chance.

Whoever said that dying didn't hurt and that it was a painless process, are fucking morons and I would say to those people that they are lying son of a bitches, because truthfully this freaking hurt like hell. I like literally had twenty to thirty bullets embedded in my chest, yet here I was in the middle of my drive way at night looking up at the stars with a conscience mind, remembering my life as I knew it and realizing that I actually wanted to live it, even though it was boring or for the fact that I at first didn't care if I lived or died at any moment. I guess realty gets you when you least except it would.

I gave a weak sigh before raising my hand which was shaking for some unknown reason even though I wasn't cold. Actually now that I think about it, I can't even feel anything for that matter and not only that but the bleeding in my chest had stop. But things just got weirder as the scenery around changed and instead of being in my driveway I was laying on this orangey red sand that extended for miles on either end, the sky way gray and the air was humid. I didn't know where the hell I was anymore until an unknown voice spoke.

"Welcome Zero Kiryu to the border between heaven and hell, also known to be called _no man's land_."

I turned my head up until I was met with garnet colored eyes staring down at me. "How do you know my name? And are you the grim reaper?"

The man titled his head to the side, still looking at me. "No I am not the reaper and as to the reason why I'm here is because I was sent here by my employer to strike a deal with you."

For some funny reason I was really happy this guy wasn't the reaper because it meant I still had some time to spare. Wait…a deal? He was sent here to make a dying person a deal? This could get interesting.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

The man was about to say something when a loud screeching sound came from the distance. To me it sounded like a wild animal but I guess it was much more worse than that with the worried and annoyed look the guy had on.

"They came sooner than I had hope."

"Eh, who did?"

"They are known for many names including death-spirits and hell's angels, but in truth they are more namely called harpies."

"Wait, isn't those creatures only said to exist in Greek myth?" I asked thinking at the same time that this couldn't be right because harpies don't exist. At least in the real world that is.

"Oh, believe me you, they do and they are here to drag you to hell."

"What, why me?"

The screech came again but this time sounding much more closer.

"I don't have time to explain just agree and sign the contract." The guy said pulling out a rolled up worn looking yellowish white paper that looked about more than a thousand years old.

"What are the terms?"

"What? Are you serious?" He asked me, looking from me to the distance in which the screeching was coming from. "We really don't have time for this."

"That's why you better tell me already."

"Not only are you stubborn, but you sure the hell are persistent as well." He gave a sigh before looking down at me again. "In exchange for a second chance at life, you must give me something that has been damaged."

Damaged? What could have been damaged enough for me to exchange unless it was my…I blushed. "You want my body!"

The guy looked at me wide eyed. "No! I want your heart."

"What for?"

The guy was so close to ripping out his hair as my constant twenty questions kept coming in. "Because it was your heart where the first bullet had penetrated causing the first damage."

The screeching of the harpies were so close this time that you can also hear the flapping for their wings as they began flying over. I looked from the direction from where the harpies were coming then to the guy who was impatiently waiting for my answer.

"Okay I agree." I said. "Take it. I want to live."

The guy smiled. "All I need is a drop of your blood on the contract."

I nodded and reached for the paper where I smudged my bloodied hand on the contract, leaving four lines of blood over the empty space underneath the words written in gold ink.

He rolled up the paper and tucked it into his pocket inside his long brown trench coat as he walked over to me. So what now? I couldn't help but wonder.

"You'll see." He said, making me look at him with shock.

He sat down on my middle section and leaned forward with his right hand over my left chest just above my heart.

"This next part is going to hurt a lot, so please bear with it." I looked up at him confused, not quite understanding what he was asking until he stuck his whole hand in my chest. I screamed out in pain causing him to silence me with his mouth as he dug deeper reaching for what he wanted before pulling it out and letting my lips go.

In his hand was my still beating heart and before I could ask him what he was going to do with it, he got up and began walking away stopping a few feet away from me. After that my mind became fuzzy, but what I remember clearly seeing before my mind went blank was that two different colored wings sprouted from the guys back. One was white and the other was black, and on his left hand was a three bladed scythe that looked as if it was made from crystallized blood. In front of him were three harpies all female with bat looking wings. Their upper half was that of a female while the lower half of a giant bird. Their teeth sharp and pointy as they bared them at him and their claws raised ready to strike.

"What's your name?" I managed to ask. "What are you?"

"I'm a fallen angel and my name is Kaname Kuran." After he said that the harpies attacked. Then everything went black.

TBC…


	2. Fallen Angels and Medians

Chapter 2: Fallen Angels and Medians

Zero woke up in an unfamiliar place, his vision was blurry but he could hear several whispering voices all around him, which was way too close for his comfort.

"_So this is Kaname-sama's new partner?" _

"_Yea, the two made a contract yesterday."_

"_I see, well he seems like an ordinary guy to me. Nothing special."_

"_Don't be jealous Aidou-sempai."_

"_Shut up Yuki, who says I'm jealous."_

"_Its obviously written all over your face."_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Would you two just shut up; you're both such a pain."_

"_You shut up Ruka-san; we all know you're jealous too."_

"_What did you say you shrimp? I will stomp on you like an ant Aidou."_

"_Who're you calling a shrimp? Don't let me pop those water balloons, you call breast."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Now, now you two…don't you think your taking your taunting back to elementary school."_

"_Stay out of this Kain!"_

Zero felt his eyebrow begin to switch with annoyance as he continued to listen to the ranting of the unwanted company over his bed. His booming headache only seemed to get more worse the louder they got and frankly it was starting to piss Zero off that he wasn't getting the amount of sleep he wanted.

"_I will put a magnifying glass over your head and watch you burn."_

"_Yea and while you're at it you should burn off that disgusting mask…oops that's not a mask that's your ugly face!"_

"_You little maggot, I'll crush you!" _

"_Oh, really I'll rip that weave right off your head."_

"_Oi, stop it you two…you're going to wake up onii-sama and both of you know what will happen when he is bothered while he is resting."_

Almost immediately the ranting stopped making Zero blissfully happy at the girl who stopped it. Zero slowly but surely regained his vision back even though the rest of his body felt paralyzed but with pure will power Zero struggled with himself to sit up. He didn't like being rendered helpless and reduced to laying in such a venerable way that anyone he didn't know could have the upper hand. So Zero had to get himself up, but as he was doing that it seemed that he lifted his head to quickly causing an unwelcome swarm of nausea to overtake Zero and just as he was about to fall back against the bed sheets with a hard _thud_, two warm hands were placed behind his back.

"Whoa…careful there Kiryu-kun, you shouldn't rush getting up you know."

Zero turned to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. They were warm and welcoming as they stared back at him.

"Who are you?" Zero whispered.

"I'm Yuki." The girl named Yuki answered.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary at Cross University."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, you're recovering of course."

"That's not what I meant." Zero replied, once the dizziness past and he was able to hold himself up.

"If it's an explanation you seek, I can be the one to fill you in." Came the voice of an elder gentleman by the doorway of the infirmary.

Zero directed his attention to a tall man with long blonde hair, which was tied in a ponytail. The gentleman had on a dark green sweater and some beige slacks.

"Ah, Chairman." Yuki greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured Zero-kun would be waking up by now, so I came here to explain the many questions he might be having at this moment."

"You couldn't be more right." Zero pointed out, staring at the mysterious man who sat himself at the end of his bed.

"Of course, its only natural that you would. Now, ask away?"

"Alright, who are all of you?" Zero questioned as he eyed everyone in the room.

"I am Kaien Cross and I founded as well as run this University. The four behind me are great friends of mine, one in particular is actually one of my students."

"Students?"

"That would be me." Kain announced. "I'm Akatsuki Kain."

"What about the rest." Zero asked.

"Well, this is where things get unique." Kaien started. "The others behind me are Ruka Souen and Hanabusa Aidou, they are what you will soon know to be fallen angels."

"Come again?" Zero was beyond confused.

"Fallen angels are beings not welcomed in either heaven nor hell because of the greatest sin that they are."

"What do you mean?"

"The sin that they bare is the fact that their parents had interbred and what I mean by that is that one parent is an angel while the other is a demon."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"You are a median Zero-kun."

"What the hell is that?"

"A median is similar to a fallen angel, but the difference is that one parent is human while the other can be a angel or a demon."

"Are you telling me that one of my parents is a demon or an angel?"

"Yea, your father is."

"And what might he be?"

"Your father is a demon."

Zero shook his head. "You people are nuts, do you really think I would believe you?"

"Believe us or not, this is a fact that you must understand. Especially since we need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because of your ability."

"How do you know about that?"

"All medians have abilities and yours is that you are able to see a persons soul."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You and your partner have to combat the evil spirits that are escaping through the warp from hell. There is a war going on between heaven and hell, and the demon lord is sending evil spirits on earth to wreck havoc and because of this heaven has recruited the help of fallen angels to take care of the mess going on in earth with the reward of forgiving the fallen angels of their sins and allowing them to enter heaven."

"This still doesn't explain why I am needed."

"You are needed because fallen angels can't enter earth. Normal humans can't see them, however, half-humans like you can, but only after accepting a contract with them and in order to do that you must be near death."

"That's right, I was dying." Zero remembered and touched his chest where there was supposed to be multiple guns shots but there weren't. "Am I dead?"

"No, your perfectly alive thanks to Kaname's heart that beats inside you."

"Kaname's heart?"

"Yea, your contractor. In order to make a contract, you must exchanged the part of you most damaged with your contractor and that so happens to be your heart as it was the first part of you where the bullet hit."

"But what does that even mean?"

"It means that you are bounded to Kaname until both your debts are cleared."

Zero didn't know how to respond to all this. His mind was a mess and all this information was just making him get all dizzy again. Zero needed time; time to think all this over before he could hear anything more. There were still loads of questions he wanted to have explained but he knew right now when he was still hooked up to machines and under so many pain-relieving drugs that this wasn't the perfect time to hear anything else.

Zero looked at the man called Kaien and spoke. "Can you give me a moment to collect myself for a bit before you continue to explain more to me?"

"Of course." Kaien answered as he stood. "We will give you a moment to rest for a bit before I go back to explaining. Plus, I would like Kaname present with us as I explain more. He was pretty exhausted when he brought you to me. So for now I'll let you two continue to rest for a bit more before going on with my explanation."

'_Us?'_ Zero thought and as he turned his head to the right, he noticed for the first time since waking up that occupying the spot next to him was the man Zero last saw before going unconscious.

TBC…


	3. Bound by Blood

Chapter 3: Bound by Blood

Zero sat nervously in the chair before the Chairman's desk. He had just woken again from his slumber to find himself unhooked from all the machinery and awaiting him was the girl named Yuki who brought him to where they other's awaited in the chairman's office. And after being brought here along with Kaname Kuran, a fallen angel who happens to be Zero's contractor according to what the glasses wearing man sipping his tea across from Zero had said. Now Zero sat anxiously awaiting to hear more of what the man had to say.

"Before I begin…" Kaien started, setting his teacup on his desk. "I must be assured that you are truly prepared for what you are about to hear because this may be very strange and unbelievable at first but every word I say is the absolute truth, you hear me?"

Zero nodded his head. "I understand."

"Good, now what will you like to start off with first?"

"Back at the infirmary you mentioned to me that I was a median, that I was the child of both a human and a demon, but can you be more specific as to what that entails?"

"Well it's exactly as I said it. Medians are what we call when a demon and a human conceive a child together. As you know humans have five senses, however, medians have six. Their sixth sense makes them special as they have an extra ability that normal human's don't."

"In other words my power to see another person's soul is due to my sixth sense?"

"Correct."

"So other's with a sixth sense have this ability?"

"No since all medians have different types of abilities depending on their supernatural parent."

"Come again?"

"What I mean is that those with a demon parent are what we call _Darkness Bearers_ and those with an angel for a parent are called _Light Bearers_. Darkness Bearers have powers that are revolved around _death_ while Light Bearers revolve around the _purification of life_."

"Okay, what are some examples for each?"

"Your ability is called _soul reaper_, you can see people's souls and reap them. Kain-kun over there has God's tongue." Kaien gestured to the quiet orange haired man sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. "He is able to communicate with the dead and preform rights that can cleanse a soul."

"So my powers are darker compared to his."

"If you put it that way, then yes."

"Okay now explain why fallen angels and medians have to pair up? I remember that you said that in order to enter the living world a contract must be made between a fallen angel and a median."

"Yes. Whether it's an angel, demon or even fallen angels, these supernatural beings must obtain a host in order to manifest. So, they must make a contract with a median who has to be in a state of life and death or when they are in a vulnerable state such as in a heavy sedated sleep of some sort."

"Which then explains the contract that is made."

Kaien nodded. "Once a contract is formed the entity can take form and thus now can enter the world of the living."

"If a contract is formed between a supernatural entity and a median, can normal humans be able to see them then?"

"Nobody other then those who have a sixth sense can see, hear or speak to them. Normal humans can't do any of the things mentioned, however, that doesn't mean that they are immune to the probability of possession from supernatural entities that wish to seek passage to earth from where they dwell."

"They are pretty much like your shadow where only you can see them." Kain added in. "Well not unless you summon them."

"Summon them?"

"What Kain-kun means by that is that you can summon your contractor to the surface, this just means that you are making him viewable to normal humans."

"How do you do that?"

"Just simply say your contractors full name and not only will you be able to see him but also will others."

"Then what if you don't?"

"Call his/her name again and your contractor will enter a _shadow state_ where only you or other medians can see them. Which is the state that Kaname-kun is in now."

"How are you able to see them?" Zero questioned the Chairman and received a smile.

"That shall be explained at a much later time, but I will tell you this…I am someone who sees all."

Zero stood silent for a moment. He had to take this all in one at a time, but the more he heard about all this the more he got confused. This was something one would hear out from a fantasy book and not in real life. Zero found it hard to believe in this crap the other was saying; yet it did explain a lot of supernatural occurrences that happened around Zero. So he had to at least continue on getting as much information as he could, because this was true to some degree that even Zero couldn't say was fake.

Taking a deep breath Zero went on again with his questions. "I now know about medians and fallen angels but what's this about a war between heaven and hell?"

"For thousands and thousands of years, heaven and hell have been fighting over the rights to the Akashic Records."

"The Akashic Records?"

"It's the very fabric of the universe. It holds every bit of knowledge in the world."

"Why does each of them want it?"

"Well the Demon Lord wants it so he could rewrite history and change it's laws to dominate the world. Heaven merely wishes to prevent that from happening."

"Then where is this Akashic records?"

"Last we heard was that it was sent to earth over five hundred years ago." Yuki answered beside Kaien as she came in with a tray of fresh tea and snacks. "That's why the demon lord has sent his minions in search of it by using warps that connect to the human world and hell."

"The demon lord's minions are wrecking havoc by possessing the humans and by doing this it's corrupting them and risking their lives."

"That's where we come in." Ruka spoke from her spot on the couch next to Kain.

"Yea but what can we do?" Zero asked.

"With your unique powers you are able to exorcise them."

"Say what now?"

"What it means is that while we fallen angels guard and protect you, you medians must preform an exorcism to cleanse the corrupt soul or spirit." Kaname finally answered, startling Zero a bit by the sound of his voice next to him.

"But why do we have to?"

"Because you guys are the only ones who can."

"Yet but why?"

"Because if you don't, you'll die?"

"Excuse me?"

"You remember how I generously saved your life right?"

Zero tried not to remember but nodded at the other nonetheless.

"Well you owe your life to me cause I gave you a second chance at living."

That's when Zero remembered that Kaname's heart beat inside him and vise versa.

"So until we cleanse the evil that has escaped hell and secure the Akashic records, we are bound to each other in every way."

This was the part that Zero dreaded to hear because now he was bounded to someone in life and death all because of a damn blood contract. Zero didn't want to be forced into this war he could care less about, he wanted to go back to his boring life where everything was planned out for him since the day he was born. Yet that wasn't going to happen all because his damn father was a demon and gave him a power that Zero could be better off living without, it caused him nothing but trouble and bad memories.

Zero had enough of this for one day, there was still lots more questions he had to ask and wanted to hear answers to but right now he was tired and there was always tomorrow and other days. Zero's grandfather must be pissed to the very brim especially since Zero never showed up for dinner at his place and since Zero's phone was dead, he had no way of getting in contact with him.

Sighing, Zero stood. "I would like to hear more but unfortunately I have to go home and rest some more."

"Your not the only one." Kain muttered looking at a sleeping Aidou beside Ruka on the couch.

"Understandable." Kaien accepted. "Just remember to keep what was said here a secret."

"Oh don't worry." Zero reassured. It wasn't like anyone was going to believe this story in the first place.

As Zero made his way out the door he noticed how Kaname followed him as well. "Um, is there a reason you are tailing me?"

"We are bound by contract to not leave each other's side."

"You can't be serious right?"

"I am very serious, since we each have the other's heart there is no way we can go more than a yard away from each other without the other dying within two hours."

Zero was speechless. Not only was he expected to fight together with Kaname for the fate of the world, but also now he couldn't leave the other's side without dying. Things were getting far more complicated than it needed to be. Zero's situation was just getting more unmanageable by the minute.

As soon as the two were outside of the confines of the university, Zero grumbled to himself as he realized that he had no means of transportation.

"Damnit all." Zero cursed.

"What's the matter?"

"My phone is dead and I have no way of calling for my driver to pick me up."

"Well if it's transportation you need we can ride on Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yes, she's my shadow mare."

Zero watched in shock as Kaname nipped his finger a bit and let the blood drop on the floor. The tiny droplet of blood began to bubble and rise, the red liquid forming a shape of a horse. Right before Zero's eyes was a white horse with dark eyes and a black saddle. The horse had beautiful white wings on her back and Zero couldn't help but be amazed by it.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there star-struck?" Kaname asked looking down at Zero from on top Lily.

"Are you nuts? What if someone sees us ride a flying horse!"

"Relax, normal people can't see us remember? Plus, once you sit on Lily you too will become invisible to the naked eye."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Zero eyed Kaname for a moment and was content to see no deception on the other's face. Bracing himself, Zero climbed on behind Kaname.

"Hold on tight." Kaname instructed and waited a second as Zero fastened his arms tightly around his waist before taking off into the night sky.

The view from high up was breath taking. Zero could see all the shining lights that glowed below him from the city and around him from the stars. The night air was chilly but it felt nice as it blew along his face.

It was peaceful up here that Zero didn't mind how his jumbled mind that was filled with so many questions, worries and troubles seemed to all melt away in an instant. It was welcoming to say the least. Not to mention this comfortable warmth that seeped from Kaname's back and into him. It was making Zero feel sleepy once more and for once Zero didn't care about anything else, not his grandfather, not his death experience earlier on today or the bizarre stuff that followed after, because all that mattered now was the temptation of an undisturbed sleep to soon over took him completely.

TBC…


End file.
